


Zugedröhnt wie Ibiza

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Gen, Rentier Ehrenmann, crack with accidental feelings?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Nach dem Kongress in Wien will Hans eigentlich nur seine Ruhe (und sich vielleicht mit seiner neusten Grindr-Bekanntschaft beschäftigen), aber wenn Matteo schon mal das Bedürfnis hat zu reden, kann er einfach nicht nein sagen.





	Zugedröhnt wie Ibiza

**Donnerstag, 15:04**

Es kommt selten vor, dass Hans sich wünscht, dass keiner in der WG ist – zumindest, wenn er ohne Begleitung nach Hause kommt –, aber nach dem Kongress, der viel zu kurzen letzten Nacht in Wien und dem verspäteten Flug braucht selbst er einfach mal ein paar Minuten Ruhe, die maximal von der Grindr-Bekanntschaft unterbrochen werden, die ihm die Wartezeit am Morgen zwar durch die Verspätung nicht in Person, aber zumindest in Textform versüßt hat.

Natürlich steht genau jetzt Matteo direkt vor ihm, noch bevor er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

„Ich glaub, wir müssen reden“, sagt Matteo, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen, aber immerhin trägt er nicht mehr das gleiche Shirt wie bei Hans‘ Abreise, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht, hat er sich in der Zwischenzeit sogar die Haare gewaschen. Hans ist nicht mehr wütend auf ihn, oder ein bisschen enttäuscht und verletzt, jedenfalls nicht so _richtig_ , allerdings ist er auch noch ein gutes Stück davon entfernt wieder so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Aber anscheinend sieht Matteo das genauso. Er hat die Arme hinter sich verschränkt und wippt leicht vor auf die Zehenspitzen und wieder zurück, und weiß offensichtlich so gar nicht, wie und wo er anfangen soll, aber er rennt auch nicht einfach weg.

„Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, _es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir_ , mach ich mir echt Sorgen“, sagt Hans deswegen und grinst tatsächlich leicht. Egal, was Matteo ihm vor ein paar Tagen, vielleicht nicht mal bewusst, an den Kopf geworfen hat, Hans weiß auch, dass es selbst für ihn nicht immer einfach ist, auch wenn er das gerne mal verdrängt; und er weiß auch, dass er es für niemanden absichtlich noch schwerer machen will.

„Haha“, sagt Matteo trocken und verdreht die Augen, „Aber eigentlich trifft‘s das ganz gut. Es is‘ nichts falsch dran, wie du bist. Oder andere. Ich dacht nur irgendwie, weiß nicht...“ Matteo sieht in alle Richtungen, nur nicht direkt zu Hans, während er sich bestimmt zum fünften Mal die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht, „Dass ich jetzt auch so werden muss? Oder dass das alle von mir erwarten, weiß nicht… Nur weil ich schwul bin.“

Hans hört das kurze Zögern – aber auch, dass es trotz Matteos gewohnt undeutlicher Art, gerade über solche, über _wichtige_ Dinge zu reden, nicht irgendwie unsicher klingt, und spätestens das zeigt ihm, dass Matteo es nicht nur ernst meint, sondern dass irgendwas in den letzten Tagen passiert sein muss, das ihm dabei geholfen hat, sich ein Stück weit selbst zu finden.

„Ich hab ‘n bisschen was nachgelesen“, beantwortet Matteo seine unausgesprochene Frage, „Und mit ‘n paar Leuten geredet, und es war scheiße, was ich gesagt hab.“ In der Zwischenzeit hat er es aufgegeben, seine Haare zurückzustreichen und hält sie einfach direkt mit einer Hand zurück, die er darin vergraben hat, was ihn so viel offener wirken lässt, als Hans ihn je erlebt hat.

„Sorry“, schiebt Matteo dann noch hinterher, und sieht zumindest aus dem Augenwinkel zu Hans rüber, und Hans kann nicht anders, als noch einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Entschuldigung angenommen“, sagt er mit ausgebreiteten Armen  – und Matteo macht tatsächlich den letzten Schritt und umarmt ihn fest.

„Du hast mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen?“, fragt Hans dann trotzdem mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, weil es einfach das komplette Gegenteil von dem ist, was er in den letzten Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten von ihm erlebt hat.

„Ja, hab gehört, das soll ganz gut tun.“ Matteo tut es mit einem Schulterzucken ab, aber da ist der Ansatz eines zufriedenen Lächelns, der viel mehr sagt als alles andere.

„Sehr weise. Im Grunde ist jeder Mensch ja doch nur eine Insel“, sagt Hans und ist sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er die letzten Tage zu viel Kontakt mit anderen Philosophen hatte und dass selbst der Wirtschaftsteil die ganzen Ideen nicht verdrängen kann, die sie ihm so in den Kopf gesetzt haben und über die er noch eine ganze Weile nachdenken muss. Vielleicht sollte er nur aufhören, sie mit absolut jedem zu diskutieren.

Deswegen überrascht ihn Matteos fast schon enthusiastisches _„Ja, genau!“_ auch etwas, aber das ist ihm trotzdem viel lieber, als wenn der Junge sich apathisch zum Rauchen in sein Zimmer verkriecht.

„Und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, enden wir alle allein und ein bisschen zugedröhnt, wie Ibiza“, sagt er deshalb noch, weil das einer der Gedanken ist, die ihm bisher irgendwie schräg vorgekommen sind, jetzt aber, wo er Matteo so vor sich sieht, auf einmal tatsächlich Sinn ergeben.

Für ihn. Matteo starrt ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen und leicht aufgeklapptem Mund an, was Hans als Zeichen dafür deutet, dass er das Gespräch an der Stelle lieber beenden sollte, bevor es noch so endet wie mit dem Typen, den er letzte Nacht sehr erfolglos kennenlernen wollte.

„Okay…“, sagt Matteo nur, ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen, während Hans seinen Koffer im Slalom um ihn herum in sein Zimmer zieht, „Okay…?“

Vernünftigerweise sollte er den Koffer direkt auspacken, weil er genau weiß, dass er ihn sonst wieder wochenlang nicht anrühren wird, aber ganz ehrlich, vernünftig war er für heute schon genug. Darum streift er sich gerade noch so die Schuhe ab, bevor er sich aufs Bett fallen lässt und sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht.

„So, dann erzähl doch mal“, sagt Hans und tippt das Ganze gleichzeitig in eine Nachricht an sein Fast-Date von heute Morgen, „Worauf außer tiefgründigen Diskussionen über die menschliche Psyche stehst du denn sonst noch, Mr. Rentier?“


End file.
